Two Munks and Some Babies
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: Alvin and Brittany have to baby sit Nathan and Cleo's pups Julian and Amani, but how do you take care of a baby that's literally just as big as you are? R&R if you want, rated T for sexually based humor and furry nudity, CGI version. Based on my experience with babysitting my own niece and nephew.


**Opening Statement:** So for those of you wondering, yes this is a baby story and it'll involve the cuteness that is Julian and Amani. Literally right after I finished with "A Bat's Tale 6" I had the idea to have Alvin and Brittany do some babysitting for Nathan and Cleo. So without much to say after that let's get to the story. Also, as a final thing to go by, this is heavily based on my daily life of babysitting my own niece and nephew, so in a way enjoy a look into my personal life.

 **Disclaimer:** AATC belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the OC's of Nathan, Cleo, Kris, Julian and Amani (wow, quite a mouthful) belong to me.

* * *

 **Two Munks and Some Babies.**

Nathan and Cleo had to go out for a date, one which Dave had arranged for their "honeymoon" after the mating season had passed and blessed the Seville house with two adorable flying fox pups. "Okay, Alvin you know how to feed them right?" Nathan asked, causing the red clad chipmunk to chuckle, "Isn't it as easy as giving them fruit?" he asked, this causing Nathan to groan and face-palm, "Thank God you'll have help from your girlfriend," Nathan said, as Brittany was currently on the couch, holding a bat pup sized bottle for Amani, Julian had pretty much given up on the bottle but Amani seemed to be taking a bit longer to break the habit. "Julian gets some grapes or a banana Alvin, Amani can have the same but prefers a bottle," Brittany said, as she used one of her feet to gently stroke her niece's belly, Alvin marvelling at the balance his girlfriend is showing, "Thank you, we'll try not to be any later than possible, but in the event we're not back before their bed time, give them a teddy bear to cling onto and they'll be fine," Cleo explained, as Julian rushed over and hugged his mother, "Mommy! Uncle Alvin won't give me any grapes!" he said, causing Alvin to throw his hands up defensively, "Whoa there, I haven't given you any because you haven't asked!" Alvin said, as Nathan chuckled, "Julian, ask your uncle and he'll give you some." Nathan explained, causing Julian to turn to Alvin and purr, "Grapes please!" he shouted, as Cleo gently removed her son from her body and passed him over to Alvin, "Okay, we gotta head out, our reservation at Olive Garden is going to expire and we'll lose our table," Cleo said, as Nathan placed a kiss to both his pups, "Okay Cleo, now kids please don't be too much of a handful for your aunt and uncle," Nathan said, getting nods from both of them, as Amani adjusted her glasses and then quickly grabbed Brittany like a teddy bear, only to be pulled away from the pink clad chipette by her massive father, "And that means no death snuggles," Nathan said, causing his daughter to sigh and nod, "Yes daddy," she said, as Brittany giggled and hugged her niece, "It's fine with me Nathan, it's Alvin who can't stand being held down for too long," she said, as Nathan and Cleo left the house.

Almost immediately after, Julian was trying to fly, ever since he was born the little guy wanted to show he was a big boy, causing Alvin to giggle a bit, "Dude, you need practice, just flailing your wings around like that won't gain lift," Alvin said, causing Julian to poke his tongue out at the red chipmunk, running off and hopping every so often, only to end up flopping onto his belly and cause Alvin to roll his eyes, "Julian, wait up!" Alvin shouted, taking off after his nephew, even as Amani was snuggling with her aunt, the young bat pup nearly the same size as Brittany already, which made it somewhat difficult for Brittany to check her Facebook on her phone, "Amani, can you move for a second, I just have to check my messag-" "No," Amani said, cutting her aunt off and causing Brittany to twitch slightly but otherwise remain calm, "Amani, please, Aunt Brittany needs to-" "NO!" Amani shouted, causing Brittany to growl softly and then grin, curling her tail up to the pup's side, "Okay then, maybe this will help," Brittany said, no sooner brushing her tail along Amani's belly, causing the pup to burst into a fit of giggles and release her aunt, allowing Brittany to check her Facebook and incoming messages, looking around and seeing Alvin and Julian nowhere, "Alvin! Where are you!?" Brittany called out, getting up and going to find her boyfriend and nephew, though not before switching the TV onto some cartoons for Amani, "Now you stay here, I'll be right back," Brittany said, as she took off to find Alvin and Julian. The search didn't take long, as Brittany heard a tapping from the refrigerator door, pulling it open and gasping to find a shivering Alvin inside, "What the heck!" Brittany said, as Alvin tried to warm himself up, "S-S-Soo c-c-cold... sooo freaking cold!" Alvin shivered, as she then looked around and tried to find Julian, "Where's Julian?" Brittany asked, as Alvin rubbed his arms and tried to stop shivering enough to speak clearly, "He said he wanted an apple, so I opened the fridge to get one, only to hear the door shut... where's Amani?" Alvin asked, no sooner the two of them hearing something smash in the living room, both exchanging concerned glances and taking off to the living room.

"Julian, you broke Grandpa Dave's favorite vase," Amani said, as Julian looked around and threw a blanket over the mess, just as Alvin and Brittany returned to the living room and gasped at what they saw, Julian was wearing a guilty expression and Dave's vase was gone, a distinctly vase shaped lump hidden under a blanket on the floor, causing Alvin to sigh and shake his head, then pointed to a corner, "Julian, time-out," he said calmly, Julian shaking his head and turning away from his uncle, causing the red clad chipmunk to growl softly, "Julian! Time-out now!" Alvin shouted, causing Julian to jump slightly, then he shivered a bit and slowly made his way to the time-out corner, soon after sobbing being heard, this sound causing Alvin to feel extremely guilty and Brittany to slap Alvin in the chest, "Alvin! You scared him!" Brittany scolded, as Alvin sighed and nodded, "I realize that, but you see what he did Brittany? If I did something like that I'd be grounded for a week!" Alvin explained, causing Brittany to roll her eyes, "The main difference there being that you're four years old, which in chipmunk years is roughly twenty, and he's not even a month old." Brittany scolded, as Julian sobbed softly in the corner, causing Alvin to roll his eyes and sigh, "Okay Julian, time-out's over, you can come out," Alvin said, the violet clad bat pup turning and walking over to Alvin, pulling his Uncle into a hug, "I'm sorry for breaking the vase," he said, as Alvin smiled and hugged him back, "It's fine, though you could've hurt yourself on the glass," the red clad chipmunk explained, even as Brittany attempted to clean up the mess, "Do you think Dave will be mad?" Amani asked, causing Brittany to glance to Alvin and then chuckle, "Yeah, but not at you right away," Brittany replied, causing Alvin to shoot his girlfriend a playful glare, "Hey! I'm right here!" Alvin chuckled, as Brittany managed to pick up most of the glass shards, throwing them into a nearby trash can.

* * *

Meanwhile Nathan and Cleo were having a wonderful time, having had dinner at the restaurant and now watching a movie at the local cinema, Cleo snuggling with her mate as they watched from a private booth, "Think Alvin and Brittany are doing alright?" Cleo asked, causing Nathan to chuckle and nod, "I'm sure they're fine dear, they're probably having lunch by now," Nathan replied, as he placed a kiss to Cleo's forehead.

As predicted, Alvin and Brittany were getting the kids their lunch which consisted of applesauce, and though Julian was taking to his easily enough, Amani was not impressed with the food, not that she didn't like it rather she wanted something else, "Come on Amani, just one bite of apple-" "NO! I want my ba-ba!" Amani screamed, cutting off Brittany and in the process making the pink clad chipette grumble to herself, "We've been over this, you eat your food then get your ba-ba, so come on, the sooner you eat the sooner you get the ba-ba." Brittany explained, easing the spoon toward Amani, only for the young pup to cover her face with her wings and start whining a bit, causing Brittany to growl in frustration, "You little-" "Brittany! What did you just get after me about?" Alvin asked, holding another spoon to Julian, whom was happily eating the applesauce being given to him. Brittany nodded and sighed at what her boyfriend said, "You're right, God I hope when we have kids they aren't this much of a handful," Brittany said, then took a bit of the applesauce and ate it, making an over-exaggerated moan to show that it tasted delicious, "Oh well, if Amani doesn't want her lunch, I guess I'll have to eat it," Brittany said, Amani folding her wings down and opening her mouth, causing Brittany to giggle and resume feeding her niece. After lunch it was time for the kid's nap, which sounded easy enough... when on paper, the reality being that as Brittany was making their bottles, Alvin was given the task of keeping both pups occupied, "Okay, I'm thinking of a color-" "Red" both pups said, causing Alvin to sigh and shake his head, "Okay, I'm out of ideas, Brittany! You got those bottles ready yet?" Alvin asked, just as his girlfriend came in with two bottles, handing one to Alvin and then making her way to Amani, Alvin groaning to himself, "Sure Britt, stick me to the fussy one," Alvin said, as he hopped over to Julian and presented the bottle, only for Julian to shake his head with a playful grin on his face, Alvin rolling his eyes and holding the bottle out, Julian shaking head a moment before he latched onto it, slowly drinking the warm milk and making his eyelids close, Brittany having similar luck with Amani, kneeling down and stroking her fingers through the orange patch of fur on Amani's head, a smile on her face as she watched the pup next to her slowly fall to sleep, Alvin watching something similar with Julian and then sighing, gently placing Julian's head onto a pillow, then covering him with a soft blanket. Alvin then noticed his girlfriend just sitting there watching Amani sleep, a smile on her face as she simply looked over the young pup, Alvin making his way over and sitting next to Brittany, "What's on your mind Britt?" Alvin asked, a sigh coming from the girl next to him, "Just thinking, when will we have pups of our own?" Brittany replied, causing Alvin to chuckle and rub the back of his head, "Britt, I know our niece and nephew are cute, and goodness knows that given the chance I'd be more than willing to bless you with my offspring, but right now we have careers to look after, not to mention that Dave would probably have an aneurysm to find out he's got more than just two grandchildren," Alvin replied, bringing a smile to Brittany's face as she placed a kiss to his lips, "Hmmm... remember when we first mated Alvie?" Brittany asked, causing Alvin to chuckle, "How could I forget? You jumped me that first night after I rescued you and your sisters from Ian," Alvin said, causing Brittany to blush and giggle, "Well, I had to repay your heroics somehow," Brittany stated innocently, a playful smile on her face as she nuzzled into Alvin's shoulder, the red clad munk grinning and taking hold of Brittany's tail, the fluffy appendage wagging slowly and wrapping itself around Alvin's wrist, "You could've just went on a date with me, not that I didn't appreciate the reward I got or anything," Alvin said, as Brittany purred and looked up into Alvin's eyes, a devilish gleam in her sky blue orbs, "Well, these two will be out for a couple hours, maybe we could... relive old memories?" she suggested, Alvin grinning and placing a kiss to her forehead, "As much as I'd love to take you up on that offer, I think we should wait until we can have proper privacy," Alvin replied, gaining a purring giggle from Brittany, "And we had privacy on our first night? Remember I practically had to bury my face into your pillow to keep from waking anyone else up?" Brittany asked, causing Alvin to laugh softly at the memory and stroke along Brittany's back, "Yeah, you still have that problem if the Theodore incident is any indication," Alvin said, gaining himself a smack in the chest, "Shut up! Theodore still can't look at me without blushing," Brittany replied, causing Alvin to cover his mouth in an attempt to keep from laughing too loudly, "Oh God, that's right, you accidentally-" "Hush! I think Amani's waking up!" Brittany said, as the aqua eyed bat pup fluttered her eyes open and then stretched, looking around and then adjusting her glasses, "Is nap time over already?" Amani asked, yawning slightly and stretching her wings out, accidentally pushing Brittany onto Alvin's chest, in turn causing their noses to touch and make both of the two chipmunks blush under their fur, then Brittany grinned and placed a kiss to Alvin's lips, "This seems familiar," she said, as Alvin sat up and helped Brittany to her feet.

* * *

After a few more hours, Alvin and Brittany were trying to give the kids a bath, something that sounded more difficult than it really was. Strangely enough, despite their being bats, Julian and Amani seemed to take to water like a couple of fish, minus the sign language though, "Okay kids, don't splash around in there- what?" Alvin said, having been caught off guard by Brittany walking into the room with literally nothing but her fur, not the first time he'd seen her without proper clothes mind you, just he wasn't expecting it, "Umm, Alvie, you okay?" Brittany asked, causing Alvin to snap out of his stupor and chuckle, "Sorry, just wasn't expecting you to be taking a dip," Alvin said, causing Brittany to giggle, "I missed my bath earlier today, plus I'm gonna have to help scrub their backs, so I figured two birds one stone," Brittany replied, as she hopped up to the edge of the bathtub and glanced toward Alvin from over her shoulder, "You know, you could join me," Brittany suggested, causing Alvin to chuckle, "Maybe if it's just for two-" "I wasn't flirting, I was actually hoping you'd help me in here, I can't scrub two backs at once," Brittany explained, causing Alvin to roll his eyes and slip out of his sweater, hopping up next to Brittany, "Well in that case, ladies first." Alvin said, before he pushed Brittany into the water, the auburn chipette rising to the surface and glaring at Alvin, "Oh ha-ha, very funny," Brittany said, reaching to her hair and taking the band holding her pony-tail in place out, shaking her head and letting her hair fall around her shoulders, Alvin too busy laughing as his girlfriend stretched the band and let it go, hitting Alvin square between the legs and causing him to curl up a bit, and make his eyes cross, "Ouch... my acorns!" Alvin said before simply falling into the bathwater, Brittany laughing her head off as her boyfriend floated back to the surface, Julian and Amani giving their uncle a confused look as he slowly regained use of his limbs and started to bathe as well.

After the bath came the hard part... getting the kids out of the tub, "Okay, bath's over come on out," Brittany said, both bat pups glancing to each other and then shaking their heads, "Splashy!" they both said, the two using their wings to push a large wave towards Brittany, whom just stood there in shock as it approached, hitting her and knocking the auburn chipette down to the floor, causing Alvin to laugh, "Hey, gnarly wave Britt!" Alvin said, no sooner being taken out by a wave himself, landing face first into Brittany's crotch and causing her eyes to widen, though not because it felt nice, "OW! Crap that hurts!" Brittany groaned, as Alvin got up and brushed himself off, then raised an eyebrow at the sight of Brittany curled up on the floor, "Umm, Britt, you don't have anything there to hurt," Alvin said, as Brittany slowly stood up and took some breaths, glaring at Alvin, "Just because I ain't got any equipment down there like yours, doesn't mean that it hurts any less!" Brittany said, as she jumped back up and gave the two pups a glare, "Okay this can go one of two ways, either you get your furry butts out of that tub or you don't get any bananas for snack time!" Brittany explained, the two pups groaning and slowly getting out of the tub. Once dried off and dressed in their bed clothes, Alvin and Brittany made their way to the living room, also dressed for bed, Brittany having decided to keep her hair down for the evening, "You know Britt, you should wear your hair down more, I like it," Alvin said, causing Brittany to giggle and blush a little, "It get's in the way of my performances Alvin." Brittany said, as a bang of her hair flopped down and covered one of her eyes, only for Brittany to blow it out of the way, even as Alvin smiled and brushed it aside for her, "You're beautiful no matter if you're on a stage singing for fans, or if your sitting next to me while we watch Netflix with our niece and nephew," Alvin said, as he and Brittany hopped up onto the couch, a brown patch sewn over the place that Nathan had slashed open during the mating season, causing Alvin to shiver at that particular memory, though he pushed it aside to sit next to Amani and Julian, "Okay, what do you guys want to watch?" Alvin asked, as he flipped through the various options until he found "Fern Gully: The Last Rainforest", "Batty!" Amani exclaimed, her name for the film due to her taking a liking to the animated bat in the movie, "Okay, Batty it is then," Alvin said, starting the film for the kids and then putting his arm around Brittany's waist, pulling her close to his side as they watched the film.

Eventually the "Batty Rap" scene came up, at which point Amani got up and started following along with the song, having memorized it word for word, at which point Alvin glanced to Brittany and smiled, "Think Amani's gonna be a good singer?" Alvin asked, then noticed that Brittany was actually asleep, using his shoulder for a pillow, to which Alvin smiled and gently eased her head into his lap, combing his fingers through her auburn hair and even scratching behind Brittany's ears, this having the humorous effect of making Brittany's left leg start kicking in the air like a dog would, causing Alvin to chuckle and accidentally wake Brittany up, "Wha... Alvin did I fall asleep?" she asked, yawning softly as she sat back up, "Yeah, and I found out that scratching you behind the ear makes your leg go crazy," Alvin replied, then glanced over and saw both Julian and Amani were asleep as well, Brittany however not impressed with what Alvin said, "H-hey, I don't kick my legs like a dog," Brittany said, no sooner Alvin reaching over and scratching her ear, her leg doing it's kicking thing and causing Brittany to blush, "Oh... so maybe I do," she said, just as the cat-door opened, Nathan and Cleo climbing through, even as Dave brought the other kids back from a visit with Ian, a few bags in Dave's hands, as well as a large box in Miles's arms, "Hey, we're back Alvin!" Nathan called out, causing both Alvin and Brittany to make shushing sounds, pointing to the sleeping pups on the other side of the couch, Nathan and Cleo nodding and then turning to the entourage behind them and trying to keep them quiet, which went fine until Dave noticed that his crystal vase was missing, "Uh, where's my vase at?" Dave asked, as Alvin and Brittany chuckled nervously, "Well, you see Dad... Julian knocked it over... and it kinda broke," Alvin said, as Dave sighed and nodded even as Nathan climbed onto the couch with his younger brother, "So, how were they? Not too much of a handful right?" Nathan asked, causing both Alvin and Brittany to groan, "Julian locked me in the fridge!" Alvin whisper-yelled, as Brittany shook her head and stretched a bit, "And Amani did not want to eat her applesauce." Brittany explained, causing Nathan to chuckle, "Yeah, but you made it through the day, and in one piece," Nathan said, as Alvin stood up and stretched and nodded, "Just barely, I got dropped face first into Brittany's-" at this point the pink clad chipette covered Alvin's mouth with her hand, giggling as she tossed her hair back, "No need to go into that detail, point is that we did everything you asked, and the kids are asleep now, so me and Alvin will be turning in," Brittany said, as she grabbed Alvin's shirt collar and pulled him with her to their room.

Once in their room, Alvin started to get undressed, only for Brittany to shake her head, "No, as much as I'd love to end this evening on a high note... my crotch hurts too much still," she said, climbing into bed and pulling on the covers, Alvin sighing and slipping back into his shirt, "Okay Britt, whatever you say," Alvin said, climbing in next to his girlfriend and wrapping his arm around her, the auburn chipette purring as she felt her boyfriend behind her, turning her head and smiling to him, "Think I can have a kiss before I go to dreamland?" Brittany asked, no sooner hearing Alvin's soft snoring, causing her to roll her eyes and lay her head down, "Goodnight Alvie," she said, as sleep took her as well.

* * *

And there we go, a new story involving Nathan and Cleo's pups. Now as I was writing this story, Bluewolfbat posted the first chapter of a new story called "A Batty Buddy 2" and it will feature most of my own bats in it. I'd also like to mention that, as stated in the header, I go through most of this on a daily basis with my own niece and nephew, albeit a bit exaggerated for comedic effect. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story, and again go check out Bluewolfbat's new story, as well as his other stories.

Now for some randomness:

*Brittany doing her makeup when Alvin comes into her room with one of his sweaters*

Alvin: Did you take the "A" off of my sweater again?

Brittany: No, go check with Dave

*as Alvin turned to leave, a big pink "B" is on his back*

Brittany: Oh yeah, now that I can get used to.


End file.
